kingsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Longmire
Sheriff Walter “Walt” Longmire is the main character of the “Walt Longmire Mysteries” series of mystery novels written by best-selling author Craig Johnson and the title character of Longmire a crime drama television series that was developed by John Coveny and Hunt Baldwin. On the show, he is portrayed by Robert Taylor. Walt Longmire Mysteries History Walt attended the University of Southern California, where he played offensive lineman for the USC Trojans and graduated in 1966 with a degree in English literature. He was then drafted by the Marine Corps and completed boot camp at Marine Corps Recruit Depot Parris Island and OCS at Marine Corps Base Quantico. He was assigned to the 1st Marine Division as a Military Police Officer, and served in country at Tan Son Nhut Air Base during the Vietnam War. Upon his discharge from the Marines, Walt returned home to Wyoming where he was hired by Sheriff Lucian Connally as a deputy sheriff. When Lucian retired in 1981, Walt succeeded him. In the series In “The Cold Dish”, it is mentioned that Walt has been the Sheriff for 24 years and plans to run for his sixth reelection the following year. In the first book, he is assisted by Deputy Victoria Moretti, an Italian-American former patrol officer from South Philadelphia who had been hired by Walt just under two years earlier, Deputy Jim Ferguson, a part-time deputy sheriff and the head of Absaroka County’s Search and Rescue team, and Deputy Turk Connally, nephew of Lucian who Walt hired as a favor to his old boss; he also frequently consults with T.J. Sherwin, the director of the Wyoming Division of Criminal Investigation’s lab unit. During his career, he has become well-respected by not only his county, but also by the Wyoming State Attorney General's Office, the DCI, and even the Governor of Wyoming. As Sheriff, Walt carries a M1911A1 in .45 ACP (the same one he used in the Corps) as his primary weapon, and drives a Bullet as his duty vehicle. Relationships Walt is a widower; Martha, his wife of 25 years, passed away from cancer. Longmire History Absaroka County native Walt Longmire, born c. 1963, is the well-respected sheriff that resides there. When the series begins, it is believed by most his wife, Martha Longmire, died of cancer. His father was a rancher who managed the stables of Absaroka County's most wealthy family, the Van Blarcoms. He is a graduate of Durant High School Class of ’81, and his football jersey still hangs in the school’s trophy case. In the series Laconic and introspective with a strong sense of duty and justice, Walt is a throwback to the iconic lone hero of classical Westerns. He is an able detective, who has a knack for finding the truth behind the various crimes that have been committed in his county. Walt has been the Sheriff of Absaroka County since at least 2005; his immediate predecessor is Sheriff Lucian Connally. In 2012, he is running for reelection against his own deputy, Branch Connally, but has delegated most of the day-to-day police duties to Branch, Deputy Ferguson, and Deputy Vic Moretti, a Philadelphia native. Walt is investigated by Denver PD Detective Fales for the murder of Miller Beck, a meth-head who was suspected of murdering Walt’s wife, Martha Longmire. In 2010, Walt arrested Malachi Strand, the Chief of the Cheyenne Reservation Tribal Police, for extortion; he also has an adversarial relationship with the current CRTP Chief, Matthias. As Sheriff, Walt carries a Colt Government Model in .45 ACP and a Winchester Model 1894 in .30-30 as his primary weapons, and drives a Ford Bronco as his duty vehicle. Kill count On the TV series, Walt has been forced to used deadly force on a number of occasions. # Chance Gilbert’s brother – Shot # Mexican drug cartel hit man – Shot # Wayne Durell – Beaten # Zip – Shot # Chance Gilbert – Shot # David Ridges – Stabbed Relationships Walt was married for 25 years to Martha Longmire, with whom he has a daughter, Cady, who works as an attorney at a local law firm. Martha was diagnosed with cancer in the late 2000s/early 2010s, and died in 2011. Although Walt let everybody (including Cady) assume it was the cancer that took her life, Martha was murdered in an apparent mugging in Denver, Colorado, by a man named Miller Beck. During his own investigation into his wife’s death, Walt learned that Beck was hired to kill Martha, and then he was killed shortly thereafter to prevent him from talking to Walt. Walt's closest friend and confidant is Henry Standing Bear. They have been friends since they were 12 years old. In late 2011, Walt hired Vic Moretti, a former Philadelphia PD homicide detective, as a Deputy Sheriff. The two are believed by many to be having an affair, including at one point Vic's husband, Sean Keegan. Walt's relationship with the Cheyenne Nation is strained, but Walt is still liked by many members of its community. Differences between the books and TV series One of the key differences between the books and the TV series is the character’s age and subsequent backstory: the book version of Walt is approximately 20 years older than his television counterpart. In the books, it is established that Walt is a college graduate and Vietnam War veteran, and has been the Absaroka County Sheriff since the early-1980s. However, no mention of college nor a military career has ever been specified or even alluded to on the show (although it hasn’t been ruled out either). Category:Canon character Category:Characters Category:Police officers Category:Individual characters